The administrative structure of the Institute for Bioinformatics and Evolutionary Studies (IBEST) includes the Project Director, Project Administrator, Research Oversight Team, External Advisory Committee, and Internal Advisory Committee. This structure, which has been in existence for 8 years, has proven to be effective as exemplified by a strong record of accomplishments in terms of extramural funding, mentoring of junior faculty, COBRE program development, and the operation of core facilities. A key component of the administrative structure is that it enables the core facility directors and other core staff to consult with and mentor investigators more readily and effectively. The University of Idaho provides generous financial and administrative support to IBEST in terms of direct funding, payment of selected employee salaries, and space. We will assess the success of our Computational and Genomics core facilities based on their ability to consistently provide customers with high quality data in a timely manner, even as user needs and expectations change. Maintaining our position as a premier small research university with demonstrable excellence in biomedical research will require us to coordinate strategic investments in and access to technological infrastructure, and to maintain best business practices. To this end, we will perform both summative assessment to score how well the cores have performed, and formative assessment to evaluate our strengths, weaknesses, opportunities, and potential threats. These assesments will enable us to effectively utilize our strengths, to respond to weaknesses and threats in a timely manner, and to seize opportunities. We will partner with the Idaho INBRE, in particular in providing IBEST-INBRE Technology Access grants to investigators around the state of Idaho. We have a data management and sharing plan based on years of experience, and a plan to ensure compliance with Human Subjects and Animal Care and Use regulations.